


Parachute

by Westy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, a lot of fluff, like 5 sentences of smut dialogue in the middle, some h/c features at the end, stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westy/pseuds/Westy
Summary: Also had a version with a long smut scene but wanted to keep this as sweet as possible!





	Parachute

It was warm under the dark green blankets, when the morning sneaked around the corner and woke Shane Madej up with its’ rays of sunshine on a Saturday. It was winter, so it was a bit chilly outside, but not too much – it was, of course, LA. The man opened his eyes slightly, since the sun hit them through the window, and sniffed a bit. The last night was in his head, a bit fuzzily, but still; it was there. Shane's head hurt from the alcohol, that was for sure. He looked down and realized just then that his friend Ryan had his head on Shane’s naked chest. He was still sleeping soundly, snoring a bit.

“You are like the Sleeping Beauty,” Shane murmured into his friend’s dark, short hair - he smelled like pears. It was quiet. Shane checked the time – half past seven in the morning. No wonder Ryan hadn’t woken up yet.

You might ask yourself; how did the last night go, then? Shane remembered a Buzzfeed party at a bar close to his home. They were drinking heavily after a long week of work with most of their working buddies. They had rented the upstairs of the night club for themselves; it had cost quite a bit, but you only live once, right? Shots after shots, they had partied until five in the morning. Shane remembered somebody – her face was a big blur – had asked Ryan to dance. Shane remembered going to the bathroom, flustered. Shane also remembered when Ryan came after him and dragged Shane on the dance floor with him. There was a lot of things Shane didn’t remember, like the most important thing – how did they end up there? Actually, it didn’t bother him at all. At that moment, the most important thing was the fact Ryan drooled a bit on his chest while he was sleeping.

_“Do you like this song?” they danced to a remix of some old pop song._

_“Yes! It’s a bop!” Shane yelled over the loud music that was playing in the night club._

_“Don’t ever hjuse that word aghain!” Ryan answered, laughing and sounding very, very drunk. “I like it too! Do you come here… often?”_

_“Really? Ryan, why do you talk to me like we just met?”_

_“Because this chould be a new beginning!”_

_Shane continued dancing and skimmed the bar with his eyes. He saw Matilda, the new intern, watching them. It was her who wanted to dance with Ryan earlier. Shane looked at Ryan again, who smiled widely._

_“I don’t lhike her. Thanks for saving me!” Ryan yelled._

_“A new beginning, huh?” Shane asked after a bit of silence. He wanted to know what Ryan had meant._

_“Yeah! Like for us!” Shane noticed that his friend had stepped a bit closer. The song had changed without him even noticing. It was dark, but the neon lights of the night club were bright as ever._

“Are you awake?” Shane asked softly. He had seen how Ryan’s eyelids had started to quiver. “Don’t freak out, please… you’re not in unfamiliar hands.” Ryan yawned widely, before opening his brown eyes.

“Shane?” he asked in a very tired voice. “You’re so warm.”

“I love the fact that was the first thing you said and didn’t get all weirded out,” Shane smiled. He didn’t feel the need to be an asshole at that moment. He didn’t know why; maybe it was because tired Ryan reminded him of a puppy.

“Are we in your apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Did we dance last night?”

“If I remember correctly.”

“Did we…?”

_“What do you mean?” Shane asked and felt his pulse rocket when Ryan touched his arm by accident – or so he thought._

_“You know,” Ryan started explaining, “you know how we have joked arhound and been sthupid to each other all the timeh? I don’t whant to be like that right nowh.”_

_“You’re so drunk!” Shane laughed._

_“You’re too!”_

_“Not as drunk as you, dummy!”_

_“I’m sorry Shane!” Ryan suddenly yelled. Shane knew what was going to happen next and wasn’t going to stop it in any way. He had noticed how Ryan had swiped his hips with his fingers “by accident” – and was kinda turned on by it._

_A kiss. Ryan tasted like gummy bears, which was probably because of the drink he had had before going dancing - so sweet, so treacherous. The kiss lasted for some time, after which they kissed again, again, and again. Their lips hurt from the feeling that was put into it, but neither of them cared. At this point, Matilda left the bar._

Shane thought of it. Nothing came to mind.

_“You wanna come back to my place?” Shane asked loudly because of the music, with Ryan’s hands on his hips._

_“Sure!” They went to get their coats and disappeared before anyone noticed them gone._

He wasn't sure if he should've trusted his memory or not.

_“Please don’t stop –“_

_“No worries about that, honey.”_

_“Fuck – please –“_

_Shane watched as Ryan’s face changed at every second. To drunk Shane, it was fascinating. The power he had over his friend felt amazing._

_“Shane –“_

_“Shh.”_

_“I need to – talk –“_

_“But I won’t remember it afterwards.”_

_“I think I fucking love you,“ Ryan gulped and groaned right after._

“I can’t remember,” Shane answered. “But I’d think so… I mean, we’re pretty naked and together under a pile of blankets,” he tried to joke, but quickly noticed now wasn’t the time. The memories were foggy; he remembered them kissing but everything else had disappeared. Ryan laid his head back on Shane’s chest. “What are you thinking about?” Shane asked, intertwining the fingers of his left hand with Ryan’s own.

“I’m scared. What if things aren’t the same afterwards? When I wake up fully, what if you won’t talk to me? Or worse, leave the show? I’ll be sad as…” he drifted away for a second. “Hell.” Shane was quiet. “But at the moment I’m cold. You’re warm. I have no choice…” A yawn. “… but to sleep again,” Ryan muttered, slipping back into the realm of the Sandman. Shane felt tears in his eyes, but he didn’t really know why.

 ”Don’t worry. I’ll be your parachute,” Shane whispered, closed his eyes and kissed Ryan’s right temple, petting his head lovingly. “You have nothing to worry about," he continued, softly. Silence. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes!!


End file.
